


Better than an Afternoon Nap

by Ekala, kitarin



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon at the Narumi detective agency...</p><p>(Happy Birthday, Renn~! <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than an Afternoon Nap

Terui Ryuu raps lightly on the door to the agency, lifting a hand to shield his face from the setting sun. "Hidari, you in?"

Shoutarou starts when he hears the door because he's feet-up-on-his-desk, hat-over-his-face, after all, doing his best to catch an afternoon nap. "Ah, Ryuu, yeah..." he calls out, yawning as he rights himself with a telltale squeak of his chair. "...be right there!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes at the sound, shifting his weight and crossing his arms. "You weren't sleeping again, were you?" _Didn't he have better things to be doing? You'd think the so-called best detective agency in town would be busier._ "What if I'd been a customer?"

Shoutarou yanks the door open and eyes his friend lazily. "If you're not a customer, what do you need?" Honestly, he's happy to see Ryuu at his door – just earlier, Akiko had been threatening to send him on another lost cat goose chase as she dragged Philip out the door to buy something for dinner. _This is certain to be more interesting._ "Want to come in?"

Ryuu pushes past him, settling himself quickly in the tall table seat. No one else seems to be around, which really is better for everyone. "Just something to return." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out one red tie, freshly pressed and rolled, and sets it on the table. "You left it at my place last time."

Shoutarou's cheeks flush immediately and he's grateful his back is turned as he closes the door. "I...ah... so I did..." he finally flusters rather inelegantly, his steps just a little bit hesitant as he crosses the room to stand beside the table, just out of hand's reach. "Thanks for... returning it to me, safe and sound..."

Ryuu attempts to keep the grin to a smug smirk level. "Could've been bad. It was really rumpled, you know..." He leans on the table a bit, playing with the edge of the tie. "But a little bit of heat in all the right places fixed it right up."

Shoutarou hmphs softly, crossing his arms over his chest and attempting to hide the pink of his cheeks with his hat. "And whose fault is it that it ended up so rumpled in the first place?" Not that he's complaining. _Not really._ His eyes remain fixed on Ryuu's fingers as he fusses with the edge of the tie, trying to keep his mind in the present. "But it's a favorite... I would have been sad if it'd been ruined, you know..."

Ryuu nods sagely. His fault, definitely. But that wasn't the point. _Still, he's being obnoxiously cute again._ "Well, Shoutarou..." His hand crept across the table, fingers running along the edge of Shoutarou's current tie instead. "I'll try to keep them straight. No promises, though."

"Maybe..." Shoutarou starts, taking one small shuffle closer. "I wouldn't want you to keep a promise like that anyway." He eyes the clock, measuring how long he really thinks they'll be alone - he did have the good sense to at least lock the door behind them. "But I appreciate the sentiment, all the same..."

"Hmm...?" Ryuu can't help but full-on smile then, hand wandering upwards and gently grasping the middle of Shoutarou's tie. "So you liked all of that...?" He slowly reels Shoutarou in, pulling him closer. "You did look good."

"...in nothing but my tie...?" Shoutarou breathes the words softly, not fighting Ryuu as he pulls him in closer. Instead, he lets a hand come up to grasp Ryuu's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You... couldn't tell if I liked it or not?" And now he bites his lip, willing himself not to fluster further... _failing...failing..._

Ryuu nods slightly, licking his lips. "In nothing but your tie." His free hand slips around Shoutarou's waist, rubbing gentle circles into his back. He tugs Shoutarou just a little bit closer, the detective taller than him by far due to his seated position. Too far to kiss easily, at least if he kept playing shy. "I could tell you liked it...." His hand moves upwards, grasping around the tie's knot now instead. "Wasn't sure you liked it more than your damn ties."

Shoutarou chuckles softly, inclining his head so that their eyes meet as Ryuu drags him in close - though drag is hardly a fair term, as Shoutarou isn't fighting any of it in the least. In fact, he finally leans down so that his next words are a whisper into his lover's hair. "You're asking if I'd choose you over my collection of ties...? Seriously, Ryuu...?"

Ryuu hums, pressing a couple of light kisses over Shoutarou's jaw. "Sometimes the way you talk about those ties..." He isn't serious in the slightest, though, tilting his head back so he can finally pull Shoutarou in for a real kiss, tongue darting around around his lips.

Shoutarou kisses him back with a pleased sigh and a touch of tongue, pretty much straddling one of his legs at this point and letting one hand rise to fist in his hair. This turn of events is definitely far better even than his hoped-for nap.

Ryuu kisses him languidly, hands frozen at their places on his back and tie. _Don't want to go too far..._ He eventually slowly pulls away, licking Shoutarou's lips once more teasingly. "You are rather convincing though..."

Shoutarou hums softly, fingers weaving through Ryuu's hair, at least half just to keep him close. "So you really just came by to return the tie & tease me about the other night?" He lets one finger trace the shell of Ryuu's ear lightly. "Maybe I should be teasing you too...?"

Ryuu leans into the touches, humming softly. "Something wrong with that...?" The hand on Shoutarou's back slips south, resting comfortably on his belt. Ryuu licks along the line of Shoutarou's lips again, hand tightening around his tie. "I'd like to see you try, Shoutarou..."

Stealing another kiss, and a moment to think, Shoutarou finally lifts his other hand to tap Ryuu's knee - he's kind of trapped where he is, after all. "Hmm... I guess I've just never seen a _spark_ in your eyes quite the way it was when you looked at me that night..."

Ryuu hums assent, refusing to break eye contact. His one hand rubs circles into the small of Shoutarou's back, the other still steadfastly gripping his tie. "I'd never seen you act that way before either, Shoutarou." Ryuu kisses him lightly. "Couldn't quite stop myself."

Shoutarou averts his eyes, trying to hide the fact that Ryuu's got more than just the tie wrapped around his finger. "Ah, sou... it's true, but... Do you..." A difficult swallow with the tie tugged so tight. "Think it was easy for me to let my walls down in such a way?"

"Easy? No." Ryuu smiles, tugging lightly on the tie until Shoutarou faces him again. "Enjoyable? Well..." His hand sneaks under Shoutarou's waistband, pulling his shirt until he can continue the backrubs on bare skin. Ryuu kisses him lightly again, just barely managing to not grin. "Certainly seemed that way."

"Truth again..." Shoutarou murmurs, closing his eyes when he feels Ryuu's fingers against his bare skin, his heart giving a flip-flop. "And more truth - if I hadn't told you my thoughts that night, I know I'd be regretting it right now."

Ryuu stills for a moment before leaning in again to kiss him softly, murmuring against his lips. "Shoutarou..." He wants to say... _something_ , but can't find the right words. Instead, he kisses Shoutarou again, unraveling his hand from the tie and sliding it up around his neck instead.

The angle is a little off with Ryuu still seated and Shoutarou standing over him, but unworried about trivialities such as balance - hearing his name in that tone just unravels him, after all - he leans down into him completely. Curling his hand around Ryuu's neck in a mirror, Shoutarou kisses him back, just a hint of the passion he'd let be seen the other night.

Ryuu tenses as the extra weight nearly sends the chair falling, saving them with a quick hand out to the table. This leaves Shoutarou in command of the kiss, Ryuu swept along instead, hands tight on the table and around Shoutarou's back.

It's so rare to have any kind of advantage on Ryuu and Shoutarou milks it for as long as he's allowed, dragging his tongue against Ryuu's with a needy noise of pleasure. The hand on Ryuu's knee slowly travels upwards, despite how it only distorts their balance more.

Ryuu finally pinches his back, nipping at his lips until he draws back. "Enough. I'd rather not end this with a skull fracture." He nudges Shoutarou back, allowing himself to regain balance and control. "Although if you'd like to continue...?"

Shoutarou backs off, vaguely embarrassed by his moment of forwardness. Huffing a little, he pointedly adjusts his hat, giving a cheeky grin from underneath the brim. "Is that a suggestion, a request, or a demand?"

Ryuu quirks a brow, smoothing down Shoutarou's tie. "As much as you seem to like demands... perhaps today it should be a request?"

"If we continue in this way, won't I simply knock you over again?" Shoutarou teases in return, stepping back and letting one hand rest on his angled hip with a bit of sass.

Ryuu rolls his eyes, finally standing out of the chair and quickly backing Shoutarou against the nearest wall, hands bracketing his waist. "Am I really the only one with initiative here?"

"You said you didn't want to bump your head is all..." Shoutarou merely grins, relaxed posture, but a racing heartbeat. "Ne, Ryuu..." He brings his hand up between them to push aside the red jacket, a single finger dragging along his collarbone as he teases again. "Are you... implying that you want me on top this time?"

Ryuu growls, hand tangling in his tie again and jerking Shoutarou to one side, breathing hot in his ear. "Offer rescinded." He bites just below Shoutarou's ear, settling closer as he sucks at the spot. _Idiot._

Shoutarou can't even help the breathy moan that escapes as he knocks his own head back into the wall, his hand tightening on Ryuu's shoulder as the other rises to grab a fistful of the side of his jacket. "...not... actually... complaining..." he finally manages to choke out.

Ryuu continues worrying the spot for a moment before leaving it with one final kiss, smiling. "Knew you wouldn't." His hands run down Shoutarou's chest, scratching lightly through his shirt, tugging gently on the bottom edge to untuck it.

Shoutarou grins, his now glassy eyes rolling back down from the ceiling to focus on Ryuu's face, hand loosening and tightening again on his shoulder. "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying yourself just as much."

Ryuu runs his hands up under Shoutarou's shirt, grinning up at him. "Well... probably." He kisses him again, forceful, pushing him partially up the wall.

Shoutarou kisses him back, nipping playfully at his lips, and his hand travels back to fist in Ryuu's hair as their bodies collide. This close, he's less hesitant to reveal himself, grinding his hips against Ryuu's as his toes struggle to keep a grip on the floor.

Ryuu smiles into the kiss, surging forward again, but letting Shoutarou down just a bit, keeping himself tight against him. His hands scratch lines down Shoutarou's chest before turning to the task of unbuttoning his shirt, working as quickly as he can with no sightline.

Shoutarou takes this as an invitation to finally worm his own hands under the back of Ryuu's jacket, then his shirt, running his fingers greedily over warm skin that he desperately already wants to feel pressed up against his own. He doesn't want to stop, but also knows Philip _does_ have a key - _maybe that's part of the thrill..._

Ryuu finally breaks that kiss, sucking lines down Shoutarou's neck instead, hands pushing his shirt open and touching every inch of skin he can reach. He's too occupied with the good to even consider the bad at the moment; too preoccupied with the heat of Shoutarou's skin and the breath in his voice.

Once again, Shoutarou finds himself at a disadvantage, as the more Ryuu touches him, the more rational thought seems to slip through his fingers. It hardly seems fair, though, and he pushes at Ryuu's jacket with an impatient noise of protest, the other hand still flat against his back under the shirt.

Ryuu situates himself against Shoutarou in such a way to facilitate both continuing the mark he's started under Shoutarou's ear and the removal of his jacket. He proceeds to carefully strip out of said jacket, halfway folding it before tossing it in the direction of the detective's desk.

Oh, yes, this is definitely an improvement, Shoutarou grins in appreciation, now able to run both of his hands up and down Ryuu's arms and shoulders, then over his chest, hands mapping every curve through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Finally, he grabs the hem, jerking it impatiently upwards with another breathy noise - that mark is going to be one hell of a bruise and he doesn't care in the slightest. "...want... to touch you..."

Ryuu bites at his mark again, appreciating it as he murmurs in Shoutarou's ear. "Then touch." He grabs Shoutarou's wrists and shoves the detective's hands up his shirt, pressing into the touch.

Shoutarou turns to press his own kisses against Ryuu's neck now that he's been released, hands roaming everywhere he can reach. One thumb circles a nipple again and again while Shoutarou's other hand settles somewhat hesitantly on Ryuu's belt buckle.

Ryuu manages to keep his noises to a minimum, but his breath is still hitching obviously. His hands slide up Shouratou's arms, one tangling in the hair at the base of his neck while the other slips down his side to trace more circles over his back.

Shoutarou kisses and licks his way down Ryuu's neck until the shirt gets in his way, which only gives him the excuse to sink his teeth in through the fabric in protest, knocking his hat crooked with the gesture. The hand on the belt buckle curls until Shoutarou's knuckles are grazing bare skin, and one word is hardly more than a shaky exhalation against the other's neck. "Ryuu..."

Ryuu scratches lines of pleasure into Shoutarou's back, arching into his touches and just barely choking off a moan. He finally plucks Shoutarou's hat off, tossing it in the same direction as his jacket, allowing his hand to take a decent fistful of hair and keep his lover firmly in place.

Shoutarou can take a hint and this time when his lips travel back up Ryuu's neck, there's a lot more teeth involved. The hand in his belt yanks hard as Shoutarou grinds his hips forward, seeking another reaction while he's got the slightest bit of upper hand.

The motion finally rips a moan out of Ryuu, body shaking and hands clutching reflexively. "Shoutarou..." He growls, snapping back into control of himself, bodily shoving Shoutarou back against the wall and immediately going for his belt.

That moan ripples pleasure through Shoutarou's body and he can't help the grin that blooms on his face. He's still got three fingers hooked into Ryuu's belt and perhaps it's a race to see who can get the other free first. He's grateful for a moment to catch his breath, but already, he's craving for Ryuu's lips to be pressed against his own again.

Ryuu doesn't notice the grin until he's finally gotten Shoutarou's belt unhooked, surging forward to kiss the smug off of him. He wedges a hand down Shoutarou's pants and palms him none too gently, fingers curling as his tongue does, daring him to return the offensive.

Shoutarou melts into their kiss this time, loudly moaning his pleasure into it, his hand stalling on Ryuu's unbuckled belt as his hips jerk roughly in response. _So good, Ryuu's touch..._ He isn't about to give in this easily, though, and after drinking in that kiss for a while, he finally takes the time to flip open the single button, sliding Ryuu's zipper down oh-so-slowly.

Ryuu eventually shoves Shoutarou's pants out of the way to get a better grip on things, stroking him slowly and thoroughly enjoying swallowing his moans. The urge to get on his knees and swallow more than that is almost overbearing, but he suppresses it and pushes into Shoutarou's hand instead, nipping at his lips.

Shoutarou can't really think in a straight line at this point, his senses overwhelmed in more than one way as he pants into their increasingly heated and messy kissing. It's instinct that leads him to return the favor, his hand freeing Ryuu from his pants, their knuckles grazing as he strokes him slowly in return.

Ryuu breaks their kiss abruptly, nestling into Shoutarou's shoulder instead, breath hot across his chest. "Shoutarou... _more._ " His hand speeds slightly, his hand slipping under Shoutarou's shirt again to scratch patterns into his back and across his chest.

"Ryuu..." Shoutarou moans again, but both his words and actions suddenly freeze when he hears someone jiggling the doorknob to the agency. They're safe unless - he doesn't get a chance to finish the thought, as the next thing he hears is Philip's key in the lock. _Shit._

Philip is vaguely confused to find the door locked when he's _certain_ he left it open, with his aibou dozing at his desk... but he unlocks it, swishing inside and closing it quickly behind him. Dropping the bag of groceries on the couch, he lets his gaze sweep the room. _Oh._ Ryuu is here too, and he's got Shoutarou pinned to the wall. _OH._ It's mostly Ryuu's back he can see, but then his eyes shift to his hatless aibou's face. _Oooooh._ Philip knows that look _quite_ well, and he finds his own cheeks pinking as he teases softly, taking a few steps closer, noting the ragged pace of their breathing. "Hmm, the two of you are quite lucky that Akiko is having a fussy day with the cake shop - they're redoing her order, so she sent me home with the groceries..."

Ryuu slows and stops himself, waiting to see what Shoutarou is fussing about this time, but - oh, well, it was just Philip. _Good._ Akiko didn't need to see any of this... He trails a finger along Shoutarou's ribs, nipping at his ear, voice raised to a breathy stage whisper. "Lucky indeed. Perhaps we should... finish this quickly." He punctuates his words by squeezing Shoutarou gently before returning to his previous rhythm, licking at his mark again.

Shoutarou gives an undignified squeak as Ryuu resumes, completely conflicted about whether to stop him or simply beg for more. It's the intensity of the look on Philip's face over Ryuu's shoulder, though, that tells him this situation has just spiraled way out of his hands anyway. "Aibou..." he chokes out, wondering if his blush has hit his toes yet.

It's only when Philip gets closer that he realizes just exactly how far along things are and he gives the smallest pout. "Hopefully not too quickly... that cake will take an hour, at least..." He winds his arms around Ryuu from behind, hands spreading over the planes of his chest until the fabric covering his hands grazes roughly over Ryuu's nipples. "Besides, it's hardly fair..." he breathes across the back of Ryuu's neck before nipping at one ear lobe sharply. "...if you two have all the fun when I'm not here. Or was the other night not...?" He pauses to search his vocabulary for a word to describe their activities the other night, but...

Ryuu muffles a gasp against Shoutarou's neck, hips stuttering against Shoutarou's frozen hand. He reaches back and tangles a hand in Philip's hair, not missing a beat with the other. "You're the one who... breaks him." Irritating. He'd almost gotten him to a functional point, too.

"Hmph..." Philip starts, unbothered by Ryuu's hand in his hair. "You're the one who has him rudely pinned to a wall..." He lifts one hand from Ryuu's chest to run a single finger against his partner's lips, smiling when Shoutarou's tongue darts out gratefully between kiss-swollen lips to lick it. "At least I have the courtesy to use the bed." Philip's other hand strays down to Shoutarou's frozen one, intertwining their fingers together around their prize. "But if you're giving me that much credit, perhaps I should try to break you instead."

"He wasn't... nn, complaining." Ryuu leans his head back on Philip's shoulder, nipping the bit of skin he can reach, tugging lightly on Philip's hair. "And I'm not either." He supposes. This wasn't as good as training Shoutarou to have a bit of fight, but it certainly wasn't unwanted.

"So neither of you are complaining..." Philip slowly starts to move their hands, waiting, waiting for Shoutarou to meet his eyes. Philip nips sharply at Ryuu's ear again, running the fingers of his other hand along Shoutarou's jaw to feel the rapidly fluttering pulse underneath. He can almost hear the frantic ramble of his partner's voice in his mind. "But is this really _all_ you want, Te~ru~i~?"

Philip's comforting touch is enough to pull Shoutarou back to his senses, and when he finally meets Philip's eyes, he finds he can read the intent in them with ease. Letting Philip be the distraction, he lifts a thought off his partner's expression. "Ne, Ryuu..." Catching Ryuu's wrist, he twists it somewhat painfully.

Ryuu hisses at the grip on his wrist, body twitching as he suppresses the natural reaction to disable him. He's suddenly sharply aware of his vulnerable position and tries to stamp out the panic that causes, forcing himself to relax, closing his eyes and focusing on the good feelings instead. These are the people he trusts. "What."

Shoutarou tilts his face and brushes a featherlight kiss across Ryuu's lips, his voice soft and low. "Let go of me."

At the same time, Philip's touch changes too - the nip at his ear becomes a long, slow open-mouth kiss that travels from the point behind Ryuu's ear, down and around to the base of his neck where his hair wisps to a fine point - and he repeats his question. "A quick time of it - That's _all_..." Philip squeezes their twined hands sharply. "...you wanted from Shoutarou? And nothing at all from _me_?"

Ryuu just releases both grips, one hand sagging in Shoutarou's grip and the other falling to his side. His brow furrows a bit, hips and breath stuttering. "...no," he finally grinds out, unwilling to elaborate.

Once Ryuu lets go of him, Shoutarou sinks slowly to his knees, looking up at his lover with heavy unspoken desire in his eyes. It's not as if he's the type to ever force himself on anyone, after all...

Behind them, Philip watches the exchange, letting go of Ryuu to shrug off his cloak and pull his shirt over his head, careful not to dislodge his hair clippies. Dropping them on the floor, he returns his hands to Ryuu, running them up and under his shirt to guide it over his head, taking care to drag his fingers over as much skin as possible.

Ryuu blinks down at Shoutarou, helping Philip remove his shirt before burying his hands in Shoutarou's hair. He licks his lips, swallowing the rest of his ill-timed panic. "Shoutarou..." Upon another beat of thought, he presses back slightly into Philip, surprised when skin meets skin. "...Philip."

Philip leans into Ryuu in response, one hand coming around him to rest on his hip bone, fingers drifting down to toy just inside the open edge of his pants. With the other, he tilts Ryuu's face towards his, slowly drawing his bottom lip in between teeth to suck at it.

Shoutarou watches mesmerized as the two of them begin to kiss, heat throbbing between his legs, and then he seems to remember he still has a hand on Ryuu. Stroking hard and slow, he finally leans forward, letting his tongue dart out to taste.

Ryuu licks at Philip's mouth, unwilling to throw off their balance by going for his normal forceful kiss, hands clenching in Shoutarou's hair. He groans as Shoutarou moves, the touch of his tongue making Ryuu shake. _Yes_ , he thinks, but that's as far as it goes before he loses it in another surge of pleasure.

Philip skates his hand down Ryuu's chest, fingers tweaking and worrying at a nipple, letting their kiss move at the same languid pace that Shoutarou's tongue is swirling, each tormenting him in the same rhythm, though it's hard to tell whether it's accidental or simply how in tune they are. The hand of Philip's edging into Ryuu's pants starts to ease them off one hip and Shoutarou reaches to steady himself by placing his hand on the opposite hip, quite flushed, perhaps because he's still by far the most dressed of the three.

Ryuu can't help but soak in the pleasure, caught between the two aibous. He wants to _do_ more but can't find the will to unseat either of them, instead finding himself making little soft noises, mostly muffled by Philip's tongue. His hands grip harder in Shoutarou's hair as the tension builds, shivers increasing.

Philip is quite pleased by Ryuu's surrender to the two of them, and he slides one hand over the bare curve of his ass once his aibou helps drag the pants off of Ryuu's hips. Shoutarou can feel how close to the edge Ryuu is, but he doesn't want this to end here - _not yet_ \- and so he slows to a stop. Knocking his head back against the wall with a breathless pant, he looks up at both of them, watching as Philip finally dislodges those tight red pants completely to let them pool around Ryuu's ankles. Reaching up, Shoutarou grabs one of the hands still death-gripping his hair, pulling it free to kiss the palm before looking up again, searching Ryuu's face before asking in a ragged voice. "Do you want me?"

Even as lost as he is between the two of them, a million questions immediately flood Ryuu's head. He steadfastly ignores them, sliding his hand along Shoutarou's face. "Yes," he states simply, although the breathlessness of it gives him away. His hand ghosts over the mark he's left, and he pinches it again, smiling slightly. "I'm yours."

A smile ghosts across Shoutarou's face as his eyes flutter closed, his heart hammering in his chest as Ryuu's fingers pinch. "I..."

"We..." Philip gently corrects, though he doesn't bother to finish the thought.

"We..." Normally the one of the three with all the words, Shoutarou finds that, for once, he's a little too worked up to have many. "More..." he finally breathes, flushing all over again when he hears Philip's noise of amusement.

"Ne, Ryuu..." Philip adds, nibbling at an ear again as he watches Shoutarou's lost expression over Ryuu's shoulder. "Don't you want to help me undress him?"

Ryuu hums, his logic coming back to him quicker than expected. "Yes," he manages again, hands drifting down to Shoutarou's shoulders to help pull him up, though he can't help a playful tug at his tie. "Bed?" Useful, when he's nearly collapsing himself. _The things these two do to me..._

Philip gives a pleased noise of consent, amused to see Ryuu pick up on his earlier suggestion and happy to leave Shoutarou in Ryuu's rather capable hands. He sets about removing his red boots, and with a glance towards Ryuu's bare ass, his own pants as well.

Shoutarou can't quite stand without one hand on Ryuu's shoulder to steady himself, and his eyes flicker back and forth between their two faces as he finally shrugs off his vest, shirt still tangled up with his blue tie.

Ryuu actually helps Shoutarou remove the tie this time, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting his hands roam. He kisses Shoutarou lightly, nipping at his lips before dropping to his knees and pulling off shoes and pants and whatnot. _Too many clothes. Not enough touching._

Philip watches their interaction, his own neglected arousal twitching at the sight and finally, he simply has to indulge himself. Pushing gently between them, he cups Shoutarou's face in his hands and kisses him - long, slow, and intimately - as he guides him towards the one bed in the corner.

As he kisses Philip back, relaxing into their familiarity, there's not a single doubt in Shoutarou's mind that Ryuu is enjoying their display of affection, but he gestures to him with one hand anyways, wanting him to feel included.

Ryuu stalls in removing his own boots, watching them for a long moment, quickly resuming the task and scrambling over when Shoutarou gestures to him. He smooths hands over Philip's back and around his waist, kissing his shoulder and keeping his eyes trained on Shoutarou.

Shoutarou knows his aibou too well, maybe, so despite the intensity of their kiss, he's not exactly surprised when Philip finally pushes him backwards onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watches as Philip turns in Ryuu's arms, cupping his face in the same manner and leaning in to kiss him. There's nothing that turns Shoutarou on more than seeing the two people he loves most be so intimate and he can't even help the needy moan that rips its way out of him... or the hand that's inching down his abs towards the ache between his legs.

Ryuu takes the chance to finally surge forward and plunder Philip's mouth as he likes, hands tight around his hips. He breaks the kiss after a long moment, glancing over at Shoutarou, murmuring against Philip's lips. "Can't let him finish by himself, can we?"

Philip licks his lips, pressing his hips hard into Ryuu's as he watches his needy aibou stroke himself. "Decidedly not..." he murmurs, then pushes Ryuu in the chest, aiming to send him down onto the bed as well. "You want to do something about it, don't you, ...Ryuu~?"

Ryuu falls back as Philip wishes, settling next to Shoutarou and pulling him into another light kiss, nudging his hand away. "Mm... but what to do?"

This time it's Shoutarou that doesn't give Ryuu a choice, half dragging the other man on top of him, peppering his neck with kisses while grinding rather wantonly against him. "Ryuu... Ryuu... _please_..."

Philip stands over the two of them, flushing a little when he hears Shoutarou beg, contemplating as he often does... Then he fusses with the nightstand, kneeling on the bed with one knee and reaching for one of Ryuu's hands.

Ryuu rolls best he can with the drag, momentarily lamenting the loss of a tie as he instead grabs Shoutarou's face and pulls him into a hard kiss, greedily swallowing all of of those delicious noises. He gives his hand up easily to Philip, relinquishing his grip but not the kiss, glancing over at him instead.

Philip meets Ryuu's gaze with a suddenly needy look of his own, the cute teasing smile finally having fallen off his face. He doesn't try to interrupt the kiss either, but instead pours a little something cold and wet into Ryuu's hand, hoping his intention is made quite clear.

Shoutarou isn't the wiser to their exchange, drowning in Ryuu's kiss and his overwhelming desire for both of them. He lost his cool quite a while back, but doesn't seem to care in the slightest as he presses his body hard against Ryuu's and thrusts out a hand, searching for his aibou.

Ryuu gestures for Philip to come closer, breaking the kiss and sitting back himself, settling himself between Shoutarou's legs, serving the dual purpose of spreading him beautifully. One hand settles on Shoutarou's hip, the other spreading slick between them, carefully opening him up.

Philip lays himself out alongside them, leaning over Shoutarou to kiss him, swallowing up the gasps and moans of nonsense words that Ryuu is drawing out of him. He lets Shoutarou grip one of his hands and with the other, he reaches out to stroke Shoutarou, quick and hard, very much the way he knows drives his aibou craziest.

Ryuu watches the whole scene, enjoying it before the persistent ache gets to him too. He stretches out over Shoutarou, pointedly not getting in Philip's way, murmuring in Shoutarou's ear. "You ready for me?" His voice comes out shakier than intended, but he still punctuates the question with a thrust of his fingers.

Shoutarou's body jerks under Ryuu's touch, dislodging Philip's kiss as he gasps. "Ryuu!"

Philip doesn't mind, pulling his hand free of Shoutarou's as he watches his aibou's eyes roll back in his head. He trails one hand down Shoutarou's arm to his shoulder, then down his chest to where his two lovers are connected. Glancing up slyly at Ryuu, he shifts his hand over, super pleased with himself now that he's got a hold of both of them.

Ryuu groans, jerking in Philip's grip, shifting to lean over him instead, hovering over his lips. "I'll get to you," he growls, sitting back while sliding fingers out of Shoutarou. He gently slides Philip's hand off himself, tangling it in his free hand instead, peppering it with kisses as he positions himself.

Philip only pretends to be obedient, squeezing Ryuu's hand back as he lets go of Shoutarou as well, rolling to a sitting position and taking a moment to enjoy what comes next.

When Ryuu's fingers withdraw, Shoutarou's eyes finally focus again, this time on the two faces above him. He detects Philip's  
hint of devious immediately, but there's nothing to be done about it, because in this heartbeat, his world begins and ends with what Ryuu's about to do.

Ryuu pushes forward, hissing at the feel of Shoutarou around him, hand shifting to his lover's hip and clutching him tightly. He slides in to the hilt, pausing to let them both adjust, straining with the effort to contain himself. "...ssshoutarou," he groans out, hips pulsing once, pleasure shuddering through him.

Shoutarou shudders, his hips jerking upwards, and he reaches up with one hand to brush the back of his knuckles shakily across Ryuu's cheek as he moans slowly... "Ryuuuu..."

Philip watches them intently, slowly sliding his hand away from Ryuu's, having been waiting patiently for just this moment of vulnerability. Leaning in close to Ryuu, he tsks softly. "Ah, Ryuu.. did you really think you could come in here while I'm away and take advantage of my aibou..." And here, he slides one hand up Ryuu's leg as he shifts his position. "And not stop to think that I would take advantage of _you_ in return?" Philip smiles in his eerie all-knowing manner, sliding one slick finger down the crack of Ryuu's ass as he nips at the back of his neck. "After all, Shoutarou and I, we're..."

A grin of pleasure blossoms on Shoutarou's face, his hand curling around Ryuu's neck as he meets Philip's gaze, and his voice echoes in time with his aibou's. "Two halves of a whole."

Ryuu's hips flex again and he lets himself fall forward, looming over Shoutarou. "Too much talking," he grinds out, obviously exasperated. "Especially in... _unison_ ," he adds, looking back over his shoulder to Philip. "Do it. Or don't." He draws his hips out slowly, pushing into Philip and teasing Shoutarou.

"Can't take the aibou-speak?" Shoutarou's faint chuckle at Ryuu's exasperation trails off into a whine of protest as he pulls out. "Ryuuu...." His body follows reflexively, arching up to beg for more, yet held in place by the firm hand on his hip. Shoutarou's hand on the back of Ryuu's neck threads up into his hair as his eyes flicker over to his aibou's face. "Philip..."

Philip doesn't take Ryuu's complaints seriously at all, instead meeting his movements with a thrust and then a twist of his fingers. Leaning over him, he kisses at Shoutarou's hand in Ryuu's hair first, then licks, bites at Ryuu's shoulder, his voice low in the other's ear. "The only thing I can't determine for certain is which of you is enjoying this more."

Ryuu collapses down to his elbow, panting against Shoutarou's collarbone, unable to stop his hips from rocking gently between them. "If you... nn, don't soon, there'll be nothing... uncertain about it." He's at his limit already, and all this now is testing his control as much as his patience.

Shoutarou's hand tightens in Ryuu's hair, crying out as their hips come together again. "Ah! Ryuu... yes... hnnnn...." He's been on the edge of losing it for far too long now, but he refuses to let go until he gets what he really wants. Shoutarou can't help the soft whine he emits, but follows it with breathless begging. "Aibou... Aibou, please, I..."

Philip's expression breaks when he hears Shoutarou beg in that needy voice, and he pulls his hand free of Ryuu, slicking himself instead. He's a little bit glad that only Shoutarou can see the need in his eyes - he might be teasing Ryuu, but that doesn't mean that he isn't completely shaking and feverish for this moment, too. Sliding one hand to Ryuu's hip, he thrusts forward, finally joining the three of them together in their mutual desire.

Ryuu moans, back arching, another shudder of pleasure ripping through him. His hand clutches bruises into Shoutarou's hip, breath and body shaking. The loss of control is acceptable as long as... "Move, Philip," he gasps, not even sure his words are coherent any more.

Philip digs his fingers hard into Ryuu's hip, but words have dissipated into nothing but instinct... This desire is as deeply ingrained in him as the power that lets him lose himself as Fang and he growls a little in response as he complies with Ryuu's demand.

Philip's movement reverberates through both of them and Shoutarou's hand slides to clutch at Ryuu's shoulder, along for the ride as always. Whatever pain there might be has been completely overridden by sheer pleasure and his voice is nothing but a broken nonsensical string of gasps, moans, and his two lovers' names.

Ryuu moves between them, instinct (barely) letting him keep up with the rhythm Philip sets. His voice too has dissolved into incoherency, half-formed names turned to pants and growls against Shoutarou's skin. The pleasure already threatens to overwhelm him, stuck in the middle as he is.

Philip places an affectionate kiss against the back of Ryuu's neck, surprisingly tender in contrast to the power in the rest of his movement. His hand leaves Ryuu's hip to wrap around Shoutarou's neglected arousal, teasing in time with their rhythm.

Shoutarou writhes underneath the two of them, one arm wrapping around Ryuu's shoulders, crushing him in close against Shoutarou's neck. "Aishiteru... Ryuu..." With his other hand, he reaches up for a fistful of Philip's wavy hair, waiting for his aibou to meet his eyes. "Aishiteru... Philip..."

All the tension floods out of him and Ryuu's breath catches as Philip forces them both deeper because of it. "Shou... nn. Philip -- ah, aishite..." He can't manage more than that, but he happily smothers the new batch of skin in front of him with sloppy kisses.

"Shoutarou... Ryuu..." Philip chokes out, shaking with effort, knowing he won't last much longer - but it seems none of them will... "Aishiteru... Aishiteru..."

Ever the sentimental one, it's hearing these words that finally push Shoutarou over the edge, and he cries out their names once more, clutching desperately at both of them, body tensing and toes curling in bliss.

Shoutarou clenching around him combined with the sounds from both of them drag Ryuu over the edge as well, choking out something that could be the both of their names as his hips stutter to as much of a stop as he can manage.

Ah, yes... Hearing the two of them give in to pleasure is the very thing to finally force Philip to lose control himself. He rolls his hips once, twice more, giving a long moan that hitches to falsetto halfway through, and then he collapses onto the other two in a tangle of limbs and kisses and touches.

Shoutarou is too blissfully boneless to care that he's being squashed, instead grinning as he enjoys how the ceiling seems to be spinning in lazy blurry circles...

Ryuu would care more about the squishing if he wasn't blissfully overheated, still surrounded by as sea of skin. He presses lazy kisses along Shoutarou's neck, belatedly detaching his hand from the detective's hip and groping for Philip's hand instead.

Logic tells Philip that he has to be squishing the other two, despite their lack of complaining, so once he's able to think that thought, he rolls off to the side, taking Ryuu's hand and nestling his face close to where Ryuu is pressed into Shoutarou's shoulder.

Shoutarou is quite content to stay exactly where he is for just a little longer, breathing a relaxed and contented sigh mingled with fragments of names. Thought? No thoughts... only happiness...

Ryuu basks for a moment longer, only finally spurred into motion by the looming thought of Akiko. It's still with a heavy amount of reluctance that he pushes himself up, laying light kisses on Philip and Shoutarou both. "We shouldn't linger too long."

"We still have approximately 17 minutes until her cake comes out of the oven," Philip informs them, not agreeing or disagreeing, just information. "Then it must be decorated."

Shoutarou takes the time to kiss both of them gently before responding. "Still, this is not how I want our... Chief... to walk in on us. But showering together is, heh..." That's a whole other world of dangerous they don't have time for today. "So we... should... get up... go one at a time?" He doesn't care how unconvincing he sounds.

Ryuu resists the urge to roll his eyes at Philip, kissing Shoutarou on the nose before further disentangling himself from the two of them. "I'll take the hit and go first..." He kisses Philip's cheek then sits up and stretches a bit, though he doesn't actually move to get up.

Shoutarou reaches to take Ryuu's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm. There's a lot he could say, but it all seems too sentimental. Turning to Philip, he grins and teases. "Got an estimate on decorating time too, aibou?"

It would be nice if they could stay right here all day, but Shoutarou is willing to content himself with the fact that this was way more satisfying than his afternoon nap.


End file.
